1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to a utility cart and, more specifically, to a utility cart having a frame assembly and an undercarriage interface structured to stiffen the tray.
2. Background Information
Utility carts, wheelbarrows, and wagons are typically used to transport loads in a tray. While each of these devices serve a similar function, each device has a different principle of operation. Utility carts are structured to transport relatively light loads and maintain a low center of gravity. Further, utility carts typically have two wheels disposed on either side of the tray and which are in a fixed orientation relative to the longitudinal axis of the cart. Wheelbarrows are structured to transport relatively heavy loads and maintain a high center of gravity. That is, a wheelbarrow tray is disposed generally above a relatively tall frame assembly. Further, wheelbarrow, typically have a single wheel disposed near the front end in a yoke formed by two handle members. Due to the number of wheels on either a utility cart or a wheelbarrow, the user must lift a portion of the frame assembly off the ground for movement. Thus, the user supports a portion of the load during transport. Because of this, utility carts and wheelbarrows are used for transporting loads a relatively short distance.
Wagons are structured to transport loads longer distances. To this end, wagons have four wheels that support the load during transport. Further, at least two of the wheels are steering wheels that are structured to pivot about a vertical axis. An elongated handle, often having a loop at the distal end, is typically coupled to the steering wheels. Further, while the wheels may be coupled directly to the tray, the typical wagon includes a relatively short frame assembly that is disposed under the tray.
Given the different tasks these devices are used for, the frame assemblies of each type of device also have different principles of operation. As noted, wagons have a low frame assembly with steerable wheels. Wheelbarrows have an elongated split frame assembly with two generally straight handle members. A wheelbarrow tray is disposed above the handle members. As is known, the handle members typically extend downwardly toward the front of the wheelbarrow. In this configuration, the back ends of the handle members, where the user holds the handles, generally do not extend above the tray. That is, in this configuration, the handles do not need to extend upwardly for a user to comfortably utilize the handles. Conversely, a utility cart frame assembly is not typically elongated in a longitudinal direction. Further, with a utility cart tray disposed closer to the ground, a utility cart frame assembly includes a handle assembly that extends upwardly above the tray. That is, because a utility cart tray is disposed close to the ground and because the handles are not elongated in a longitudinal direction, the handle assembly must extend upwardly for a user to comfortably utilize the handle.
Such a utility cart frame assembly, and more specifically the handle assembly, have disadvantages. Utility cart handle assemblies typically include two support members, disposed in a spaced relation, extending upwardly from the tray. The two support members are coupled by a laterally extending, handle member. In this configuration, the handle assembly and the tray form a loop. Such loop-like handles prevent the user from accessing the tray from the rearward side. That is, unlike a Wheelbarrow wherein the user may position themselves between the split handle, the user of a utility cart must step around the loop-like handle to access the tray. Further, in this configuration, the handle member, which acts as to cross-brace member for the frame assembly is spaced from the tray. Thus, the handle member does not directly brace the tray.
The laterally extending handle member of a utility cart does, however, provide a grip that may be used as a carrying grip as well as a lifting grip. That is, the laterally extending handle member may be used comfortably, and ergonomically, while transporting a load as well as tilting the tray forward to dump a load. Split handle assemblies with straight handle members, such as on a typical wheelbarrow, may be used to comfortably, and ergonomically, transport a load, but are not shaped or positioned for comfort, or ergonomics, while lifting the handle to dump a load. This disadvantage may be addressed by providing the utility cart handles with a carrying grip and a separate lifting grip. Each grip is angled differently. The carrying grip is structured to be used during, transport of the utility cart while the lifting grip is structured to be used while lifting the handle to dump a load.
Further, a wheelbarrow frame assembly typically does not provide direct support to the tray sidewall. That is, the frame assembly typically supports the tray from the bottom. Some wheelbarrow frame assemblies, however, include a brace for the front portion of the tray sidewall. Conversely, a utility cart frame assembly typically is fixed and/or directly coupled to the rear portion of the tray sidewall.
Further, a utility cart frame assembly typically positions the axle for the wheels at a location that is spaced from, and below, the tray. This is a disadvantage as the axle is a rigid member that could be used to stiffen the tray as well.
There is, therefore, a need for a utility cart frame assembly and handle assembly that allows a user to access the tray from the rearward side and braces the tray. There is a further need for a utility cart frame assembly and handle assembly that may be used comfortably and ergonomically during carrying and lifting operations.